Yu-Gi-Oh! Summer Vacation with the Gangs
by Commander Ricochet
Summary: The gang meets the girl, who has no emotions. They thought about the name for her, so they decided to call her Angelina. But they try to investigate about her. They thought to get her emotions and memory back. Will they get the emotions and memory back or they won't? So Yami and Yusei and the others start a conservation to each other. Not suppose to let her know whats going on...


**Chapter 1**

On summer vacation, Yami and the others were camping in a mysterious forest. They don't know what was the name of the forest they were in. Then Tea heard a singing, "Hey guys. Do you hear singing?" Looking to her left. The others were confused, "No." Shaking their head. Then they heard someone singing, "Yea. Tea, your right, someone is singing." Then Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba went to check. ~Yugi's thought: Man... I wonder who is singing that song? But I bet it's a good singer.~ Yugi was smiling. Then Joey just looked at Yugi, "Why are you smiling Yugi?" Yugi stopped smiling and embarrassed, "Um... Nothing." Then they heard the song again. Joey jumped back a little, "Whoa... That is too freaky..." Yami and Kaiba nodded. Then they took a peek out of the bush and saw a beautiful girl, who was singing in a **SOPRANO** pitch. They were staring at her and they saw her staring at the moon.

* * *

**The Girl's song**

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The angel of darkness  
Will leave behind  
But I will  
Fight

The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom  
Hey yeah

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

Hurt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on you knees  
You can't hide form the  
Eternal light  
Untill my last breath  
I will fight  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"

Now realise  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But We'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

**End of song**

* * *

They stared at her and were mixed up in their thoughts. ~Kaiba's thoughts: Man, who is she?~, ~Joey's thoughts: Damn... Her voice is damn high... (With a weird look)~, ~Yugi's thoughts: She's good, but what song was she singing?~, and ~Yami's thoughts: That girl seems suspicious...~ Then before they were gonna make a move, they saw the girl threw a knife at them, "Come out! Show yourself!" Then Yami and Kaiba was scared and sigh in a relief, "Whew, at least she didn't throw it at our neck..." So the boys showed themself, "Ok, ok. We'll show ourself." And they saw the girl had amber hair and green eyes. Then Yami and Yugi stared at her, "What's your name?" The girl caught the word and replied, "My name?" Kaiba and Joey were kind of upset, "You don'thave a name?!" The girl nodded, "I don't remember who I am." Then they realized that she doesn't have her memory and Yami sigh, "Then come along with us." Then Joey was pissed, "Are you kidding me Yami?!" Yami shook his head, "No, I'm not." Yugi started to realize too, "Yea, I know what you mean Yami." Kaiba was confused, "What do you mean your not kidding?!" Yami replied, "Cause, we can't leave her like that?" Then Joey nodded in agreement, "Ok, then let's bring her along."

**At the camp**

So they brought the girl along and showed her to their friends. Tea, Mai, Serenity, Miho, Tristan, and Duke were surprised, "Hi miss." The girl looked around, "Where am I?" Miho smiled, "You're at our camp." Tea asked Yami, "Did you guys asked for her name?" Yami shook his head, "No..." Tea was wondering, "Why?" Yami whispered to Tea's ear, "She doesn't remember her name?" Tea nodded and told everyone, "Hey everyone, let's give this girl a name?" Then that caught everyone's attention, "Yea that's a good idea." Yami suggested, "Ok, let's give her a good name? So anyone can suggest the name for her, but it depends she likes it?" Kaiba suggested Yuki, Joey was Jewel, Duke prefferred Anna, Tea liked Mary, Miho was Tina, Mai liked Angel, Tristan didn't bother, Yugi prefferred Angelina, and Yami didn't bother. Yami asked the girl, "Which name do you like?" Showing her the list of names that they came up with. She looked at the names carefully and started crossing the naem off. She crossed off Yuki, Jewel, Anna, Mary, and Tina. So everyone looked at the name and voted for the name. But 3% votes was on Agenl and 6% votes on Angelina. So they decided to her **Angelina**. She liked the name, but she didn't smile. Then Duke realized that Angelina didn't have emotions and whispered to everyone, "Angelina doesn't have a single emotion in her." Then everyone looked at her, "Yea, your right." Then Angelina told them, "I don't have any emotions." Everyone gasped. (Ok, sorry if I'm gonna skip some talk, but I want to get to the part where she's going to sing her song...)

**At night**

Angelina woke up and went to the center and started singing. Everyone woke up by the music, but some of them recorded her songs.

* * *

**Angelina's Song Begins**

Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo  
Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel...  
Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta heart & soul  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru

Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Suki dayo yes you itoshii hito  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete

Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae  
Never cry Kitto uchiakete

Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuzuki  
Kokoekite kikasete Say

Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara

Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Aishiteru  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

English:  
(I'm always thinking at any time  
Even on days we can't meet, Everytime I Feel  
Ah my HEART & SOUL wrapped in the warm palms of your hands  
Where are you when you haven't left me?  
When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness  
I wanted to embrace you

I WILL BE AS ONE I want to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you Yes You My beloved person  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
You're a miracle I only met once  
Just like the stars which shine together  
And like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea  
Let's come together LOVE you are my everything

Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting  
NEVER CRY i'm sure we'll open our hearts  
Ah I'll come here  
And listen to the dreams you hold  
And the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about  
The bonds we have between us will strengthen

Now BE AS ONE I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth  
And feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is sternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize

Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter,  
I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories  
And tell it one day

I WILL BE AS ONE I want to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
Now BE AS ONE I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth  
And feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is sternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize)

End of song

* * *

Everyone were amazed of her singing.

_Author's note: I'll continue the story, but I'm gonna close up for a little while._


End file.
